


Летопись лиха

by kemenkiri



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Amon Ereb, Gen, Mount Dolmed
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 10:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemenkiri/pseuds/kemenkiri
Summary: Битва Бессчетных Слёз проиграна, феаноринги и те, кто идет вместе с ними - отступают и пытаются понять, что произошло и как жить дальше; человек из племени Халет бежит из Ангбанда и рассказывает о Фингоне... А она  - пишет летопись и не думает, что это нормально. А позже - вспоминает, как и о чем приходилось записывать.Написано по мотивам текста Истарни: https://istarni.livejournal.com/15820.html - при этом вполне может читаться само по себе.





	Летопись лиха

Ну давайте я вам расскажу, добавлю подробностей…

Летопись, говорите, полуустав… Полуотдохнув.  
Я не издеваюсь, так оно было тогда, в начале осени Года Слёз… Да, сентябрь 472 года Первой Эпохи… Это потом оно у меня так разложилось, девять из десяти – за то, что был еще и уже сентябрь. Там и тогда, в лесу у Синих Гор месяцы и считанные дни у нас как-то поотваливались, и стали мы говорить прямо как наши соседи-старожилы, Зеленые Эльфы: «кончается лето», «кажется, начинается осень»… А осень – это еще так много дней, и каждый нужно пережить! И где-то вдали маячит мысль, что к зиме надо бы перебраться в крепость – ну хотя бы тем, кто собирается туда перебраться… Впрочем, до этого неплохо бы хоть в общем разузнать, как оно там, в крепости… Крепость мы тоже никак не называли – за ненадобностью. Она и так у нас оставалась одна – на всех, кто еще остался.  
И этот лес. И никогда не уходящая полуусталость. Даже те, кто приходил – тоже приносил ее с собой, словно ее где-то там, на севере, разложили с запасом…. Целое море усталости. Это не огонь, это пепел. Или серая вода. Лужа. Только очень большая, и по ней надо все идти и идти… Хотя мы вроде бы уже пришли, совсем пришли, куда уж дальше… Да не о том речь.  
Странно, но не только мы шли – отступали, что тут скромничать! Но и к нам приходили. Время от времени, какими-то совершенно неописуемыми путями - они их и сами не всегда могли ясно описать!  
Начиная хоть с того, что запомнилось еще из лагеря на горе Долмед – два хитлумских целителя. Из Хитлума, ага. Из предгорий. Здесь, на восточном краю Белерианда. И один ничего не видит – еще с Браголлах, при этом, между прочим – как лечил, так и лечит… Но это история другая, не ко мне, к целителям – они тогда вообще были за главных.  
Тогда – это на Долмед. Разные там, конечно, были _главные_ … Разведчики и стражи – кто еще мог, потому что мы _ждали_ погони, и надо было знать, ну когда же, когда мы встанем в последнюю круговую оборону и еще недолго поотбиваемся… Это тоже другая история – о том, что погоня тогда так и не пришла.  
Ну, гномы еще – потому что здешние и кое-что знают.  
Но в лагере – однозначно целители.  
Хотя бы потому, что ни одного прямо стоящего лорда в лагере как-то не наблюдалось. Да что там – попросту в ясном сознании ни одного! И, кажется, ни одного живого из «старых» кано дружин, тех, что еще от Долгого мира. Ну, может быть, считая и тех, про которых было еще неясно, живые они тут или нет…

От Долмед до Леса у Синих Гор много что переменилось. (Да-да, Оссирианд. Видите – и это слово отвалилось…)  
Теперь у нас были не только лежачие и нетвердо стоячие. Кое-кто с тех пор лег раз и навсегда, а еще появились ходячие (туда-сюда), сидячие (за делом, которое нужно сделать сейчас и срочно, и пока оно не готово, не надо их даже трогать!), бегущие (к Нандор, к каким-то Людям, которые тоже _теперь живут здесь_ ), а хуже того – рвущиеся-бежать-на-север-и-там… На этих требовалась еще одна разновидность – Держащие Их. А лучше – находящие им дело здесь. Прежние категории тоже, впрочем, не исчезли вовсе, взять хоть кое-кого из лордов, хотя…  
Да, это была уже осень. Сентябрь. И он уже сидел в шатре и на сообщения о наших нерегулярных и безумных новостях выдавал ответы, похожие на _настоящие_ – ну то есть адекватные… Или не более безумные, чем сами новости, - поэтому приходящих с вестями к нему было решено пропускать…  
Наверное, понятно, о ком я говорю? Наш лорд.  
С ним… все было понятно, раны пусть целитель перечислит, только и без них – понятно и точка… Совсем.

…А еще пришел тот халадин. Вот это как раз туда, к путям, непредставимым разумом. Мы знали, что Лес Бретиль вышел на битву, но в западном войске – а куда им еще, через пол-Белерианда и без лошадей? – а то, что они думали про Туркафинве и Куруфинве и про то, как они повстречались с Береном на краю их леса, тут было, строго говоря, уже не главное… Просто – запад и в самом деле был ближе.  
Так что – знали, и путь его нам – да не из Бретиля, не из битвы, уже из плена! – показался тогда как раз достаточно безумен, чтобы ничем не выделяться среди прочих путей того времени. А потом, посреди разговора, до тебя как-то случайно доходит, что в плен-то он попал еще до Битвы… и почти до Союза, строго говоря. И тут ты понимаешь, что это уже слишком. Впрочем, «слишком» по тем временам означает «как раз» - и ты продолжаешь…  
Продолжаешь – что? Записывать, конечно… ну да, я сидела в углу и записывала…

Только не надо думать, что это было нормально. Хорошо? Звучит нормально – свидетель говорит, хронист пишет, только я сейчас объясню, что там на самом деле получалось.  
Это было что-то вроде безумия, тихого, но деятельного. У нас такое кое с кем случалось, тут страннее другое – оно попало в ту узкую щель, когда тебя не пытаются отвлечь, потому что ты никому не вредишь, - а еще когда-то потом оказывается, что из всего этого даже можно извлечь какую-то пользу… Если соберешь, откуда. Но только потом, а тогда – в самом деле тихое безумие, одна мысль, защита от всех прочих – что надо ВСЁ ЗАПИСАТЬ. Всё немногое, что мы знаем о случившемся сами и еще узнаём от других. А «надо» потому, что всё это ненадолго, это затишье, и сами мы – ненадолго, но если, нет – когда меня убьют, рядом останутся вот эти листочки, записи, - а вдруг их все-таки кто-то подберет, какие-нибудь дикие люди, унесут на восток, да не выкинут – и когда-нибудь потом кто-то о нас прочтет…  
И потому – на любом подручном материале, любой подходящей темной жидкостью и острым пишущим предметом… Не будет жидкости – на коре процарапаем. Но тогда я устроилась просто невероятно, у меня был мешок с прошлыми записями, чтобы сесть, доска, тяжеленная чернильница свешивается с пояса (ее никто не задумывал как походную!) и бумага из чьих-то собранных в абсолютном безумии запасов отступления. Отступления откуда – мы все тоже знали и потому почти никогда не произносили это имя – имя крепости… Оно было слишком близко – как и многие другие имена.  
…Хотя к тому человеку как раз бы очень подошло – процарапать на коре, на бересте – они так, говорят, умеют…

Да, Галдором он назывался, Галдор из Бретиля. «А пока из Ангбанда» - улыбнулся косо. И рассказал… Вот, например, сказал для начала, что ему повезло.  
Он так тоже говорил, кстати… не тогда, потом… когда говорил. Не халадин, конечно. Наш лорд. Он тоже странно говорил «повезло». Когда говорил.  
Вот и тут, например, оказалось, что Галдору повезло: в Ангбанде к концу лета было очень много пленных…  
Они просто захлебывались пленными, - и не захлебнулись, какая жалость! О нет, эти жернова, увы, довольно быстро разобрались, как им теперь перемолоть – столько… Но не сразу. Этот-то зазор, эта недолгая неразбериха и дали кому-то шанс убежать… Он был из тех немногих, кто еще и куда-то дошел в итоге. И там, куда дошел, его не отправили обратно.  
Он выскочил на дальний патруль – впрочем, тогда это еще называлось дальней разведкой и пограничным отрядом (который сам не знал, где у нас теперь границы), - да так, что и не скажешь толком: он на них, или патруль – на него. И даже не думал прятаться и бежать, потому что вокруг - поле и кустарник, и прятаться некуда. Потом – долго не мог поверить, что перед ним – не орки (да-да-да, орки – на конях!), а потом сам рассказывал им про орков, к которым он чуть не пришел совсем недавно, - про орков на холме, в крепости Химринг… так долго рассказывал, что Гильтир, зная: что еще несколько слов о том холме и орочьем гарнизоне на нём – и он зажмет уши, чтобы не слышать, - так долго, что Гильтир приказал ему умолкнуть прямо сейчас и пообещал привести к лорду, «а ему ты всё подробно расскажешь…» Товарищи посмотрели на него с коней понятно как – «ага-ага, именно лорду, именно этому, а он тебя послушает…» - но в те времена одни безумцы другим часто не возражали, а Гильтиру Битому возражали и того реже… А по их приезде как-то само собой выяснилось, к их вящему интересу, что лорд у нас принимает вестников… теперь. Ну то есть, кажется, принимает. Например, потому, что Гильтир об этом додумался спросить меня, а я уцепилась еще за предыдущего вестника (ну то есть того, у кого были какие-то вести – никто его никуда не посылал, сам как-то добрел), дошла с ним до шатра, да так и не отцепилась, записывала…Вот так же они теперь уцепились за меня и мы опять пошли в шатер, остановить нас никому не случилось - и он рассказал.

Говорил он не порядку, как говорилось – про дорогу, про плен, даже про себя рассказал немного… Это когда лорд вскинул голову и переспросил с напряжением «Галдор?» - первый его вопрос, между прочим.  
И тот объяснял: да, назвали его в честь Галдора, Хуринова отца, мать его сама была из Дор-Ломина, а в Бретиль пришла через несколько лет после той двойной свадьбы, когда Галдор женился на дочери халада. А отец его называл часто на свой манер – «Халдар», и рассказывал о Халдаре, брате госпожи Халет, который погиб в бою с орками…  
«Это здесь было, на востоке» - сказал Галдор. «Было» - веско подтвердили нам снаружи шатра, а это значит, рядом стоял кто-то из дор-карантирских. Может быть, и на страже, но на ней вроде бы уже были вастаки, целых два, оба здесь и на ногах, представляете? (Хотя при входе ни один нам не попался, между прочим).  
А потом была Битва Пламени, и как-то так вышло, что с тех пор он звался все-таки Галдором.  
Позже они у себя в лесу узнали про Берена и про то, что будет битва с Морготом (ну то есть – Союз, он только сочинялся – как раз тогда), и старый халад Халмир одной рукой себя за седую бороду держал, другой – секиру схватил, и говорил им… вот так и говорил, что хотя он сам уже дед и прадед, но сам на битву первым пойдет, чтобы этому Морготу…  
Это, наверное, Гильтир сказал ему тогда, что халад Халмир до битвы так и не дожил. Голос был тихий, не враз поймешь чей, а я глаза не поднимала – записывала.  
Галдор умолк, вздохнул: «Жаль. Хотя… а ведь повезло ему, наверное».  
Да, так вот – о собственном халаде он узнал только здесь, у нас. «А там меня с эльфами держали, наших мало было… да халадинов вообще не было… и не прибавилось ведь». Сам он попался, когда все тот же халад Халмир решил заранее разведать пути на север и послал соглядатаев. «Надо было дориатцев дождаться. А может быть, и то бы не помогло…» - он не жалел, просто взвешивал. Он вообще был как-то очень спокоен, как будто теперь ничего уже не может произойти хуже – так чего бояться? Или я поняла это так, но что-то было правильное в таком спокойствии… для таких времен, по крайней мере.

А он говорил – об эльфах в рудниках, об орках и тварях, - он говорил, лорд слушал молча, глядя куда-то в землю, но изредка переспрашивал, а значит – слушал и слышал, а потом среди прочих тварей Галдор помянул балрога, и не остановился, рассказал. Как балрог такой-то в недавней битве об эльфийского короля лапы пожег, хоть и сам – огненный, об белое его пламя… Я записывала, потому что рука пишет сама, это был уже не первый лист – а я сама слышала, как звенит и сгущается вокруг воздух, - вы, может быть, знаете, как это бывает?  
Он рассказал, а тот – слушал, тут уже не ошибешься, хоть не смотри. Сидел он очень прямо, а потом уцепился за паузу между словами и вбил туда свой вопрос, таким совершенно спокойным – нет, совершенно пустыми голосом:: _«Так и было?...»_ , - я помню, потому что рука пишет сама, хоть не смотри, потому что я не забуду, что он сам был тогда – белое пламя, только… догоревшее, наверное - поверх пламени уже пепел, такое лицо – отчетливо белое, но словно поверх осела взвесью серая пыль, нет, все-таки именно пепел…  
И выслушал ответ. Который тоже был спокоен, даже скажем – учтив, так и слышишь, как халадин этот с эльфами на рудниках обсуждает обжегшегося балрога или не сразу понятные нюансы орквина…  
Хороши они были рядом, эти два спокойствия. Не забудешь.

А вот потом случилось совсем странное, хотя мы там, казалось бы, уже привыкли ко всему. Лорд повернулся ко мне – то есть, получается, заметил меня в углу! – и спросил: «Ты пишешь?»  
«Да», - и рука замерла над листом, - «как обо всех беглецах, как всегда». Это было попроще правды, но тогда было не время объяснять – про тихое безумие и разномастные листы в мешке, на котором сижу. Это было - _тоже правда_. И тоже безумие – продолжать то, что было раньше, как раньше…  
«Я напишу решение… как всегда», - и протянул руку, за листом.  
Я не знаю, как я оказалась рядом с ним – со всем своим имуществом, кроме мешка разве что! – с доской, листом, чернильницей и пером… Держалась за доску – то есть держала её, - и с какой-то оторопью смотрела, как он пишет – поперек листа, казалось, что не хватит места, и сейчас поверх текста напишет, - нет, вот зачеркнул, вот новая строка…  
…Я не поручусь, не всегда ж сидела рядом в те времена! – но кажется… Кажется, это было первое, что он написал после. Так вот вышло.  
«В общее ополчение» - только ведь его не было уже (со времени отступления) и еще заново не было (как появилось во времена крепости-и-леса), и потому-то – ровная черта поверх, и ниже: «в пограничный отряд». А вот и сам отряд сидит в лице Гильтира, почему бы и нет?  
Вот так он написал.

Я еще больше скажу – он запомнил. Это потом, в нашей крепости каменной, в Амон Эреб, да нет, не так говорилось – в Меттамаре, когда был у меня целый Летописный Чертог на чердаке со сквозняками (на _правом_ чердаке, ближе к Гелиону!), - уже был, еще был, и были еще Братья, хозяева этому замку, чтобы указать мне это место по своей хозяйской воле… Он тогда однажды спросил меня, будто речь шла о самом обычном: «Ты ведь помнишь его дело? Последний лист? Он должен быть в летописи». …то есть получается, он знал даже о том, что тех листов было несколько, даже – о летописи…  
В летописи тогда еще было только несколько листов – а Галдора уже не было. Это и был разговор – о его смерти.  
…Я думаю, он много успел. Мы все думали тогда так друг о друге, потому что все прошлое стало ничем, и каждый день – очень многим, и любая стычка, любой дозор – тем более… А у него было целых три года, - а ведь он еще и Смертный.  
И раньше - его плен и побег. И его весть. И потом, в дозорах, когда их нашел дориатский патруль, и лучник в зеленом крикнул, чтобы они выходили, их все равно обнаружили, - и халадин улыбнулся нолдор как-то хитро: «Лучше я», - и выбрался из кустарника. Спокойно взглянул на дориатца снизу вверх и сказал: «А я тебя помню, Лучник. Ты приходил к нашим стражам». И тут уже настал черед удивляться той стороне – вокруг Восточный Белерианд, где-то за холмами Эстолад: «Так ты из Бретиля?»

Он принес тогда нам еще одну весть, что узнал при встрече от дориатца. О людях Бретиля в Битве Слёз, на песках Анфауглит, в арьергарде войска Верховного короля… Их и правда не прибавилось в плену – хотя бы тогда, в битве: все остались – в песках, и трое – в живых… Их-то и довел до леса Маблунг Могучий Лук, их-то имена он и назвал Галдору… Я не ведаю, знал ли он – именно тех троих. Он ничего не добавил тогда, только: «Вот оно как оказалось…»  
И еще кое-что усел сделать, наверное, и ради них – пока был жив.

А после… Гильтир сам рассказал о новой стычке и о том, что вернулись не все, а потом дошагал со мной по всем лестницам до самого чердака и сам подписал к тому листу, уже сшитому вместе другими: «погиб 475» - как будто сам знал, как вдруг стало мне тяжело записать одну дату и одно слово…  
Почерк у него оказался совершенно такой же, как до Битвы, быстрый и легкий, даже странно – можно смотреть на лист, не поднимая глаза, и как будто время еще то, прошлое, как будто…

Но все это было потом. А тогда, осенью Года Слёз, в лесу у Синих гор мы выходили из шатра, и те, кто теперь все-таки стоял на страже, заглянули внутрь, и наши «полтора вастака» немедленно поссорились, называя друг друга «сыновьями дурной кобылицы», один - за то, что пустили нас, другой- за то, собирались не пропускать…  
А мы шли дальше, не останавливаясь, и это была уже соседняя поляна, и прямо на нас вышла наша Хирвен дортонионская, она опять кашеварила. Вышла со своими любимыми словами, которыми, казалось, тогда только и добывались тогда неведомо откуда припасы на целый лагерь именно у того, кто ей сегодня попался : «Ничего-то у меня нету, а особенно…» В тот день это было – «а особенно целого кожаного ведра».  
«Зато у нас есть хадалин, вот, Галдором зовут, из плена» - почему бы ей так не ответить, других мыслей все равно нет, разве что о том балроге, но он в хозяйстве не поможет…  
«Ну так давай, заштопай ведро побыстрее» - это Хирвен сказала уже Галдору, не мне, а я так и пошла дальше, записи положить, чтобы все-все уцелело – хоть для кого-нибудь…

*

Она говорила – и ходила по комнате, иногда останавливаясь, - а потом рассказ снова сдергивал ее с места.  
Пенголод сидел, разворачивался, слушал – и все удивлялся: слишком непривычен был облик гостьи даже для пестрого Тол Эрессеа. Этот непокой, и зеленая куртка, впрору скорее разведчику или следопыту, и волосы обрезаны довольно коротко, но как-то по косой, и тень неровно падает на лицо, когда она проходит вдоль той стены, резкая неровная тень, - и оттого неуловимо кажется, что лицо пересекает шрам, словно он там и есть… Или так – словно он когда-то и был там?.... Или просто – тень, но такая, что есть всегда, днем и ночью, как часть себя…  
А Пенголод все слушает и пока не решается спросить – когда и как она пришла сюда, и каким из путей, по воде или другим, более долгим, как многие, кто жил в то время?  
Она остановилась и посмотрела прямо в глаза.

*

Ну вот я и рассказала, «всю-всю самую истинную правду», как говорил совсем другой халадин, - он ходил то за тем, то за другим эльфом хвостом и выпытывал её, эту правду, и если вам, господа, в жизни хоть раз попадался дотошный Смертный, то вы, быть может, знаете: сколько ему ни скажи, ему никогда не будет довольно, всё он будет искать еще большей правды, самой-самой…  
Но это совсем о другом. И позже… да, тоже в крепости, где же еще, после Крепости ничего уже не было… Хотя – если кто-то потом все-таки еще записывал, хоть по нескольку строк, хоть страницу – потом, после меня, - я бы прочитала… То, чего не видела. Свое, наше – нет, не хочу. Я его и так помню – все записи, все огрехи – и наши, и летописные…

А с Галдором, балрогом и со всеми нами в то первую осень после того, как рухнуло всё – было так и никак наче.  
Только о Верховном Короле не скажу я ничего больше… может быть, потом еще как-нибудь… Не теперь.  
А хорошо бы – если вовсе не я. Это… до сих пор слишком близко, так уж вышло…  
Я лучше – о том, что было позже и оказалось не зря, что бы тогда ни думалось. Для того она все-таки и писалась в конце концов – может быть, самая безумная летопись Белерианда. А если и нет, все равно – не зря.

 

(2008; 2017)


End file.
